The heart is at the center of the circulatory system. It includes four chambers—two atria and two ventricles. The right atrium receives deoxygenated blood from the body, pumps it into the right ventricle, and the right ventricle pumps the blood to the lungs to be re-oxygenated. The re-oxygenated blood returns to the left atrium, it is pumped into the left ventricle, and then the blood is pumped by the left ventricle throughout the body to meet the hemodynamic needs of the body.
The heart includes a sino-atrial node that generates a depolarization wave that propagates through the heart. The depolarization wave can be sensed in the heart or at the surface of the body. The depolarization wave of a full cardiac cycle includes a P wave, a QRS complex, and a T wave. The P wave represents the atrial depolarization before the atrial contraction, and the QRS complex represents the ventricular depolarization before the ventricular contraction. The T wave represents the ventricular repolarization as the ventricles recover from the depolarization.
Heart sounds are associated with mechanical vibrations from activity of a patient's heart and the flow of blood through the heart. Heart sounds recur with each cardiac cycle and are separated and classified according to the activity associated with the vibration. The first heart sound (S1) is associated with the vibrational sound made by the heart during tensing of the mitral valve. The second heart sound (S2) marks the beginning of diastole. The third heart sound (S3) and fourth heart sound (S4) are related to filling pressures of the left ventricle during diastole. Heart sounds are useful indications of proper or improper functioning of a patient's heart.
Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are devices designed to be implanted into a patient. Some examples of these devices include cardiac function management (CFM) devices such as implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), cardiac resynchronization devices, and devices that include a combination of such capabilities. The devices are typically used to treat patients using electrical therapy or to aid a physician or caregiver in patient diagnosis through internal monitoring of a patient's condition. The devices may include electrodes in communication with sense amplifiers to monitor electrical heart activity within a patient, and often include sensors to monitor other internal patient parameters. Other examples of implantable medical devices include implantable diagnostic devices, implantable insulin pumps, devices implanted to administer drugs to a patient, or implantable devices with neural stimulation capability.